oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brighter Than Light
Prologue Following the events of St Poplar, the Redbeard Pirates would once again take to sea in search of new members and islands to conquer. While still unaware if their bounties had been raised after the events that had transpired, they traveled just as recklessly as before, not concerned with marines or other crews possibly attacking them. "Desu!!!!" Redbeard chanted, with his voice echoing throughout the back of Daikame. "Where are we heading, you've been awfully quiet since we left St. Poplar." Redbeard usually left navigating through the seas to Kiyoshi as he was the only one who was able to effectively communicate with the titanic turtle. Most of the time, he'd be kept in the loop as to where they were heading though, but this time was different. Kiyoshi had been intentionally keeping the destination a secret and Redbeard was determined to figure out why. In a more furious tone, Redbeard yelled once more. "Kiyoshi..as your captain I demand that you tell me where we are heading!" Rushing into the cathedral like building, Kiyoshi climbed up his captains shoulder. "Alright, alright-desu. I always forget that you hate surprises-desu." the dwarf spat, smiling so wide you'd think he was faking it. "We are heading to an island known as . Ever heard of it-desu?" At that moment, a massive grin has suddenly emerged on his captain's face. "Have I ever heard of it?!?! It is the island where the Elbaf heroes and fought for over a century. One of Elbaf's longest brawls. Those two were legends. " he yelled in excitement, he quickly ran outside the building like a child, causing the Daikame to shake. "Onward, next stop Little Garden!" Glancing up towards Redbeard from her spot atop their "Ship" Marié Gave her beloved a amused smile before returning back to the that was recently dropped off by a not long ago. "You seem awfully cheerful Today Beloved" Some Marié as she flips the page without glancing at him. "Morning," said Spike as he approached Redbeard's cathedral building, dragging a wagon with a large barrel on "I heard that Little Garden place is really weird, like, even for an island in the Grand Line," said Spike as he opened the tap on the barrel and poured some beer into a mug he produced from his coat. After taking a swig Spike asked: "So how long until we arrive Little Guy?" Leon woke drowsily from his slumber. His crewmates were obnoxiously loud and interrupting. He made his way to the group, yawning, carrying his Violin case. "Can't I get some sleep?" Leon asked between yawns. "You guys always this loud?" he asked, taking his violin out, beginning to polish it as he took a seat. "Don't make lullaby you all to sleep." Despite his somewhat rude attitude, Leon was enjoying his new life as a Pirate. He even got to stay a Musician. He put his violin back into its case, and began to stretch. "If you all want some music, tell me now, or I'm heading to sleep." ---- "Where the hell is this island." A young man questioned sitting on the deck of a fishing boat with his arms on his knees and a map in hand that he was turning several different directions to understand the map. "Fisherman, can you read this map where is ?" A old fisherman walked over to his guest and snatched the map away from his hands. "Hey what the hell was that for, I asked a simple question." The fisherman squatted down to the level of his guest with an annoyed expression etched across his face. When we get there, you will kill a Dinosaur or a Sea King right light man?" The fisherman said getting closer into the face of the man causing him to lean back and fall. "The name is Thane. And yeah yeah I'll get your damn sea king or dinosaur." "Even though I don't know how you'll get that shit on this puny ass boat." Thane leaped up off the ground and walked to the front of the small boat to look ahead and see if the Little Garden was ahead. His reason for going to the island was to simply explore where the former pirate king was. He had recently left a pirate crew and he was looking for reasons to once again start his quest in becoming pirate king. Or if he would come to the realization that becoming pirate king wasn't for him. "So how far are we exactly fisherman?" Thane asked one last time looking out into the distance as the wind brushed across his face. "An hour or so." The fisherman responded. An Unexpected Encounter Only a couple of miles away from Little Garden, the giant could not hold his excitement in. "I'll meet you guys there!" Redbeard yelled, before taking on a massive leap from Daikame back to the island, causing the titanic turtle to submerge somewhat. The level of excitement that Redbeard was experiencing was undeniable. He was like a child on Christmas morning. It was quite comedic to see him act in such a manner. Kiyoshi was glad to see his captain so joyous. While many of his crewmates didn't know this, Redbeard was undeniably depressed after being called a traitor and fake by his own people, after ruling the nation for several decades. Fortunately, this would blind him from the harsh reality of things for a couple of hours. "It'll be a half an hour before we get there-desu." Thane and the fisherman had got closer to the island, being able to now see the island and something else to the side of the island. "Hey fisherman, I know that the island with the two seaking skulls right there is Little Garden. But what the hell is that other island right there to the side of it?" About what was the same distance from Little Garden as Thane was, there was seemingly another island in view. "I don't remember there being another island within miles of Little Garden let alone a........moving.....island. What the fuck?" Thane said as he ran over to the side of the fishing boat to look at what was clearly a land mass moving towards Little Garden. Soon after coming to this realization, Thane and the fisherman could see a mass squat down and then leap from the back of the moving land mass. Thane and the Fisherman jaws dropped at the sight of the completely puzzling spectacle. The fisherman's face went from jaw dropping awe to instant fear at the sight off whatever it was leaping into the air. "G...G.....Get off my boat n..n.....NOW!!" The fisherman started to push on Thane attempting to make him get off the boat with his face still expressing fear. "Hey, stop man." "Stop" "Dude stop." "ALRIGHT!!! I'll get off geez." Thane said as the annoyance of the fisherman got to him. "I gotta go see what they hell that was, it looked giant though." Thane held his hand out and shot several balls of light out from it, they flew forward and each stopped at a specific position from Thane's position to Little Garden. "Welp, see ya." Thane said as he leaped off the boat and turned into light zigzagging along the path he created using the light he shot from his hand. "Can't wait to see what the hell that was." Having known right away exactly what her Captain was planing Marié stealthy clung to him before he leap off. "Really Beloved, You couldn't wait ?" Questioned and amused looking Marié from her recently acquired spot atop his shoulder. When the tap Spike brought along produced no more liquid, he let out a dissatisfied grunt. Turning around to where his captain should have been he saw no one. Looking up he saw the giant soaring through the air with the other large person clung to him. "Bunch of nutjobs..." Spike trailed off. "Nothing I can't swim," Spike said to himself, stretching in order to limber himself up. "I'll be gone for a while if any of you see the Big Guy again tell him I went on a stroll or something." With that Spike ran to the nearest shore on Daikame and dived into the water. "Ah Captain !" exclaimed the ever-quiet Feanor Low, his mind fazing after the initial use of his Devil fruit back in Water 7. "The Fruit has a lot of potential, but I can't believe my target was such a weakling", he silently celebrated his victory on top of Daikame's head. As the Giant leaped, the reaction force caused the turtle to submerge, leaving the Spirit Human to drown. Freezing the water with his blue flames, Low made a small stable platform for him to survive. The platform was however crushed as the gigantic body of the turle re-surfaced. causing shards of ice to float aimlessly in the Ocean. "Daikame, stop scaring me" was the only reply Low mustered has he found himself back on the turtles head, heart skipping some beats. After remaining airborne for a couple of seconds, Redbeard landed onto the shore of the island. It took him a moment to notice that Marié was even on his shoulder, despite having killer sense. "Wow, despite the battle ending decades ago, I can still sense the tension of the endless brawls occuring here." he spat, in awe of the skeptical. Prehistoric creature wondered across this island, some large, some small. But none of the really bothered the Red Titan, as he wandered across the island as if he were a tourist visting an island. Giggling at his almost Childlike Glee Marié couldn't help but agree with her Captain's Awe as she to was momentarily struck by it's beauty however as quickly as it came it was gone as she Remebered exactly why she decided to tag along. "Before we Carry on with our little adventure Darling There is something I need to inform you about, It's something that is rather urgent" Spoke Marié as she glances towards Rebbeard with a slight nervous look on her face. Thane arrived on the island moments after the giant made landfall. The massive body of the giant landing on the ground caused a massive blast of wind to shoot out from all directions from his position. The wind knocked trees over in the immediate area and could even be felt from where Thane was which was a considerable distance. The giant stood there like a mountain to Thane as he was in complete awe. He had never seen a Giant up close or ever. Thane quickly rushed to the position of the giant, to the base of where he stood to try and grab his attention. "Excuse me. Hey big guy." Realizing that his voice probably couldn't reach the giant, Thane picked up a rock and threw it at the giant. He threw the rock enough speed that when it hit him even though the rock was small it would be felt and would warrant some kind of reaction from the large man. "Hey. You're a Giant!!!" Thane screamed in excitement. As he was a about to respond to Marié, Redbeard heard quite the annoying voice echoing from way below him. Most people of his size would probably not here the man speak, but due to his devil fruit enhancements and currently activated haki, Redbeard was able to hear the blonde boy loud and clear. "One moment..." Redbeard responded, shifting his head toward the man who had throw a rock at his pectoral. "You got a lot of spunk boy....And yes I'm aware I'm a giant." he responded, sensing no malcontent from him. Giving the young man who decided it was a bright idea to interrupt a very important conversation Marié gives the youth a disgruntled look before clearing heatedly at him "Your an Annoying little bugger aren't you" muttered Marié as she crossed her Arms and pouts almost childishly "What exactly are you doing running around on such a savage island ?" Asked Marié in a somewhat harsh tone as she Glances down towards the young man. "Wow. I have so many questions. I bet you're strong as hell. You look like a seasoned warrior. Bet the Elbaf god ain't got shit on you. Wouldn't be surprised if you're the Elbaf god." Thane continued on like a curious kid talking on and on about things he wondered about concerning giants. "A coincidence that the place where the former Pirate King was, and a place where those two giants like you would battle all the time." Thane looked up at the man and asked everything but the giant's name. "What is you're name by the way? You have to be an Elbaf god for some reason I can sense that you are just hella strong." Paying no mine to Marie For some titans, a comparison to the Elbaf deities would be a great honor and a compliment for sure. But Redbeard was Elbaf royalty, held at a different standard than most of his brethren. He was taught that the Elbaf deities were all-knowing and supreme thus no one, not even him could even meet up to them. Despite only having the purest intentions, the young pirate had spoken so lowly of Redbeard's deity, such comments could not be overlooked. "I suggest you watch your tongue boy." Redbeard's joyful expression was substituted for a furious outlook. "Ignorance and stupidity at certain points can only be punishable by death." he exclaimed, arching his foot upwards then stomping it onto the ground, summoning a massive waves of wind and dust. "I suggest you apologize, before your words end up being your demise." "Wow about to be stomped on by a Giant, this is amazing!" Excitement was on the face of Thane as the giant's foot came closer and closer until eventually it contacted the ground with Thane in the middle of it. For a moment there was a silence, the wind created by the stomp of Redbeard calmed and the dust as well. Then under the giant's foot light could be seen as it dispersed from around all sides of Redbeard's foot and gathered at the top of his foot forming Thane. "You see, I kinda sort of ate the . So I suggest you stop trying to stomp on me before I get mad and next time I'll maybe blow your entire foot off. Just sayin ya know, not like I want to because you're a giant and this is absolutely cool." Thane looked up at the giant with a smile from ear to ear. A hint of Redbeard's anger faded as the boy revealed his power to the titan. "A light logia..." Redbeard thought to himself, somewhat jealous as this was the fruit that he wished to attain during his travels as a pirate. Offering both speed and destructive powers, it would have been the perfect addition to his monstrous strength. But Redbeard was more than content with his power of the Goro Goro no Mi. "Gimme a few minutes to deal with him." he told Marie, instructing her to leap down. "Why don't we settle this like the legends who fought here before us." his voice echoed. "Have you ever fought a titan?" "I doubt I can honestly fight toe to toe with you considering how big you are. But fighting a titan is something I ain't done yet so.." There was a pause and Thane scratched his head and looked down at the giants foot contemplating on his next words. This could very well be the death of his however if not it would be something he could boast about until he died. He looked up at Redbeard and screamed to the giant, "Fuck all that talking let's do it!!!" Thane leaped up into the air forming hundreds of balls of light behind him. "Amanonuhoko!" In an instant the balls of light were commanded to shoot out towards Redbeard. Thane commanded several balls to hover around specific point all around the giant. Having already foresaw the attack thanks to her Kenboshoku and being able to analyze his muscle movement, Marié quickly covered her self in a thick Barrier completely covering her at all angels.